


Dirty Birdie

by JudeIsFanboyTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I blame Omegle, I don't remember how far they went, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeIsFanboyTrash/pseuds/JudeIsFanboyTrash
Summary: Canada's sick, Prussia wants to...help.I do NOT own Hetalia.





	Dirty Birdie

(Canada was coughing up a storm. He was also very pale and had a very high fever. He also has a stuffy nose. He thought 'Great I hate being sick like this. Why does this happen to me so often? Oh well, at least I will get some peace and quiet.' He could do nothing but lie on the couch until he heard a knock on the door. Canada got up from the couch and answered it)

Hey Birdie, how are you? *looks down at Matt* Shit! Birdie are you sick? It's ok zhe awesome me vill take awesome care of you

Are you sure Prussia? I don't want to be a burden ...*looks at the ground*

Nonsense you need zhe awesome me, it vill be no problem

If you insist please then it's fine with me. *coughs a bit*

*pushes you inside* Jou go lay down, and zhe awesome me will make you some varm maple tea

You know me so well Prussia. I will be upstairs if you need me. *He goes to his room upstairs*

*blushes after he leaves thinking about going up stairs, in his room to take his tea* Maybe I shouldn't have done zhis. Well too late now *walks upstairs to give him his tea*

Merci for the tea...Prussia. It was very kind of you!

*starts blushing again* It vas nothing really, jou do so much for everyone and zhey don't even know!

That isn't true. You know so that is enough for me. I mean I just want one person appreciate me...

But Birdie jou should be noticed so much more! Jou do so much and are so much less annoying zhan jour brozher, and I don't like anyone like I like you. *starts blushing realizing I said that out loud* I mean...

*kisses him on the cheek* Prussia ...I like-like you as well. Why do you think I let you crash here whenever your brother is angry with you

R-really Birdie? *I say hopefully* you really like me?

Oui I do like you Prussia ...you make me so happy whenever I see you.

*gains back confidence with that statement* well zhen vould jou like to be zhe awesome me's awesome boyfriend *crosses fingers*

Oui I would love that Prussia so any nicknames I can give you ?

Ja, Gil, or awesome or Pru bebe or jou can run something by me, Ima just stick to my awesome Birdie

I like Gil since I think you have a very dashing human name.

Thanks Birdie, I think I might call you Matt too sometimes

Do you want to watch tv in my bed? I mean it's queen-sized bed so there is more than enough room.

*blushes thinking about what else could be done there* Y-yeah that sounds fine

*cuddles towards Gil as he drinks his tea* A crime show marathon! *He gets himself comfortable*

*starts blushing harder* Hey Mattie do you mind?

Mind what exactly? *He was curious*

*gathers all his courage* If I do zhis... *leans down and kisses him passionately*

*He turns a bright red but kisses back *

*licks bottom his lip for entrance*

*opens mouth, hardly been kissed like this before*

*battles for dominance, barley having too*

*He begins to moan loudly *

*separates to give the other air, moving to his lovers neck to kiss and leave marks*

You sure are very passionate aren't you? * He blushes but smiles slightly*

*blushes and stops, with signature smirk* Only about jou Birdie *goes to brush the hair out his lovers face, touching curl by accident*

*moans* Gil please be careful with my curl it makes me...feel really strange.

*blushes, realizing what 'strange' means* I'm sorry *I stops, and smirk at a plan I've made* oh so I shouldn't rub it, like this *rubs curl*

*moans* Gil ...please ...the bed could get messy... *blushing as bright as a tomato*

Ooh jou naughty boy, who even said ve vere going zhat far? *he says teasing*

I am part French after all okay. I didn't realize...* blushes again*

It's ok *I tell him* I'll just have to punish jou *Leans over and licks curl*. Now, lets get rid of zhat annoying shirt of yours *rips off his shirt*

*feels so hard right now* Oh my ...* he moans a bit since he kind of likes Gil's rough style*

*takes off own shirt, then takes curl into his mouth, while unbuttoning, his boyfriend's jeans*

*he stays still since moving would not be the best option right now*

*gets jeans and boxers off both of them, and rubs their cocks together* how does it feel Birdie?

Well hard... from my curl. *He was blushing* I mean I never had anyone touch my curl like you did before.

*looks at him seriously* That is how it is meant to be touched! *takes curl back into hand rolling it* see what I mean

Gil ...I can't hold it in...any longer...

*holds back on the curl and moves to give him a blow job* I'm going to suck it out of you ok?

Okay ...that is fine *He was blushing *

*leans down, kisses the tip, then takes the head into his mouth, sucking and huming*

*He begins to cum but feel some sort of pleasure let it out*

*swallows every drop* You taste good, now you ready for the main event?

*He nodded a bit knowing what Gil meant exactly*

Okay, suck

*begins to suck on Gil's cock*

*starts to prep him*

*pulls his mouth away from his now extremely hardened length, and pushes into his lover, pulling the curl once to balance pleasure, and pain* Fuck Birdie jour tight

*He moans in pleasure* Well this is my first time after all..

Vell, zhen I'd better make it good for you.. * starts pumping in and out at different angles till..*

Oh ...my well you have been very good so far my maple ...

*starts thrusting faster till both topple over the edge, and collapse on the bed*

*Pants* That was amazing Gil... I never thought that we would bond so closely.

*blushes, (even after everything)* I hoped, I never dreamed...Ich Liebe Dich

je t'aime aussi

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry, for your poor eyes I wrote this over a year ago, roleplaying with someone, figured I'd put it up here though. I'm so sorry, oh well.


End file.
